


Knot Expected (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Eating, Derek Hale is a Softie, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles entra en un calor inesperado. Su alfa le cuida.





	Knot Expected (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knot Expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712476) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con un conjunto de one-shots de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

El día de Stiles no va bien.

Estaba malhumorado cuando se despertó, tanto que le espetó a Derek, su alfa, que le dejara solo cuando expresó su preocupación. Su piel se siente tensa y no ha podido concentrarse en ninguna de sus clases universitarias. Ahora, en su última clase antes del almuerzo, siente que se está cociendo lentamente desde dentro hacia fuera. No recuerda haberse sentido tan abrumadoramente caliente nunca. Ni siquiera es verano, no lo ha sido durante meses y sin embargo, aquí está él, sentado en su clase de Filosofía y deseando que alguien encienda el aire acondicionado y lo ponga en alto. Mira alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien más está experimentando lo mismo, pero no, es el único. Todos los demás se ven perfectamente cómodos.

Stiles les odia.

Una vez que la clase ha terminado, sale con dificultad y se encuentra con Scott en el patio. Cuando están cerca, Scott le frunce el ceño.

"Amigo, ¿estás bien?" el beta de mandíbula torcida pregunta. "Te ves raro."

"Bueno, aparte del hecho de que estoy cociéndome, sí, estoy bien", se queja Stiles. Saca su cuaderno de la mochila, arranca unas cuantas páginas y las usa como un abanico improvisado. La pequeña brisa se siente bien en su cara sudorosa. "Joder, este día no puede terminar lo suficientemente pronto".

"¿Quieres tomar algo de pizza para el almuerzo? Ali y—"

Stiles no está escuchando. Deja de caminar, la realización se extiende sobre él.

"¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa?" Scott se inquieta, viendo el shock en la cara pálida de Stiles. Sus manos se ciernen, pero no le toca.

La parte posterior de la ropa interior de Stiles está súbitamente húmeda, una ola de lubricante natural se filtra por su agujero. "Oh Dios ..." Stiles gimotea, encorvándose y cerrando los ojos. Deja caer su mochila al suelo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen, que de repente palpita dolorosamente. "No, no, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡No se supone que pase!"

"Stiles, ¿qué? ¡¿Qué no se supone que pase ?!" Scott exclama.

"Ca-calor. ¡Mi calor!"

"Oh." Tarda un momento en asimilarlo. "Oh, mierda, um ... ¿qué hacemos?"

"Derek," Stiles jadea. "Necesito llegar a Derek."

Mirando a su alrededor, Scott nota que tienen una audiencia. Como beta, Stiles simplemente le huele como una persona normal, pero ese no es el caso de otros: Scott puede ver varios alfas en el área mirando a su amigo con anhelo, lamiéndose los labios. Aunque él mismo no puede olerlo, Scott sabe que el olor de un omega en celo es fuerte, especialmente diseñado para captar la atención de un alfa viril que los fecunde. Afortunadamente, una mirada feroz es suficiente para evitar que los alfas cerca de ellos se muevan, pero, ser conscientes del hecho de que Stiles ya está emparejado, no le importará a nadie, se prepara en caso de que tenga que bloquear un avance no deseado.

Scott levanta la mochila de Stiles, tira el brazo derecho de Stiles sobre sus hombros y le ayuda a caminar. "Está bien, te llevaré a tu Jeep, llamaré a Derek y podremos encontrarle en tu casa", expone. "¿Te parece?"

"S-sí ..."

Se mueven lentamente, Stiles tropieza de vez en cuando, por lo que Scott tiene que seguir parándose para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, nadie se les acerca y eventualmente llegan al 4x4 azul celeste de Stiles. Scott abre la puerta del pasajero y ayuda a que el omega se suba con cuidado. Los ojos de Stiles ya están vidriosos y ligeramente desenfocados y el sudor gotea de él, lo que indica que su calor le está superando rápidamente. Scott sabe que Stiles no ha tenido un calor en años gracias a los supresores, por lo que cuando este finalmente llegue, va a llegar fuerte.

Tienen que darse prisa.

Una vez que está en el asiento del conductor, Scott saca su teléfono y marca. "Vamos, vamos ... responde", murmura mientras suena.

"¿Scott?" viene la pequeña voz de Derek. "¿Qué está pasando? Estoy trabajando".

"Es Stiles. Está en celo", explica Scott. Oye a Derek inhalar bruscamente. "Le llevaré a casa. Nos vemos allí". Sin esperar respuesta, Scott cuelga su teléfono y mira a Stiles. El otro chico tiene su frente presionada contra el frío vidrio de su ventana.

"¿Tienes tus llaves?" Scott pregunta.

"Mmm ... aquí."

Stiles lucha con el bolsillo de sus vaqueros hasta que se cae el llavero.

Scott las agarra antes de que puedan caer entre los asientos. "Vamos a llevarte a casa".

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Scott se detiene en el bungalow que comparten Stiles y Derek, Derek ya está esperando ansiosamente junto a su coche. Tan pronto como el Jeep se detiene, Stiles abre la puerta del pasajero y trata de salir, desesperado por llegar a su alfa. Pero su calor le hace aún más descoordinado y casi se cae. Derek le salva, se apresura hacia delante y tira de su compañero en sus brazos antes de que Stiles pueda herirse accidentalmente. Deja un parche húmedo y viscoso en el asiento del pasajero.

Scott también sale y bloquea el Jeep. "¿Le tienes?"

Derek echa un vistazo al beta. "Sí. ¿Estás bien para volver a clase?"

Scott asiente. "No te preocupes por mí. Sólo cuida de él". Le hace un gesto a Stiles, quien elige ese momento para enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Derek con un sonido lamentable. Las rodillas de Derek se debilitan, pero no se cae.

"Gracias."

Derek se aleja de Scott y camina por el sendero. Da una patada para abrir la puerta principal y entra al bungalow justo cuando Stiles se queja tristemente.

"Derek ..." jadea el omega.

"Shh, estoy aquí. Te tengo", Derek le asegura en voz baja, enterrando su nariz en el pelo de su compañero y aspirando su olor. Si no estuviera tan duro como un diamante desde el momento en que tocó a Stiles fuera, el olor acre del calor de su omega le pondría duro en un instante. "Me ocuparé de ti." Derek se dirige a su habitación y coloca a Stiles en su cama tamaño king. "¿Puedes desnudarte? Necesito preparar algunas cosas".

Stiles asiente cansadamente y comienza a quitarse la camiseta, por lo que Derek abandona la habitación. Ahora que está solo y su mente no está tan nublada por el aroma seductor de su pareja, piensa frenéticamente en todo lo que ha aprendido acerca de los calores. Nunca antes había estado cerca de un omega en celo. Stiles nunca ha tenido uno mientras han estado juntos. De hecho, no cree que Stiles haya tenido un calor desde su primera vez a los catorce años. Desde entonces ha estado tomando supresores. Por qué todo eso ha cambiado ahora es un misterio, porque por lo que sabía, Stiles todavía estaba tomando el medicamento. Pero ese es un problema que hay que abordar una vez que todo haya terminado.

En la cocina, Derek abre la nevera y agarra varias botellas de agua. A la velocidad que Stiles sudará, se vendrá y producirá lubricación, necesitará hidratación adicional. A continuación, Derek recupera una caja de barritas de energía sin abrir del armario. Ambos van a gastar mucha energía en los próximos días, por lo que también serán importantes. Con los brazos llenos, Derek regresa a la habitación.

Encuentra a Stiles luchando por salir de sus pantalones ajustados. "Déjame," ofrece Derek.

Deposita los suministros en su mesita de noche y vuelve al pie de la cama. Guía a Stiles para que se acueste de espaldas, luego desabotona el botón del pantalón de Stiles y tira de la cremallera. Con movimientos bruscos, Derek tira de la ropa interior de su compañero junto con sus pantalones ajustados. Los deja caer de su agarre y golpean el piso de madera dura con un sonido extraño. Mirando hacia abajo, Derek descubre que las prendas están empapadas de lubricación. La vista hace que su pene palpite.

Después de unos momentos, Derek se sacude de su estupor y se enfoca en Stiles. El omega todavía está reclinado en la cama, su piel enrojecida ya brilla con sudor. Sus ojos están cerrados con el ceño fruncido y sus respiraciones son cortas y rápidas. El pequeño y dulce pene de Stiles ya está rojo, duro y gotea pre-semen copiosamente.

Es la cosa más caliente que Derek ha visto nunca.

"Está bien, vamos a hidratarte para adelantarse a las cosas", dice. Coge una botella de agua, quita de la tapa y, después de ayudar a Stiles a sentarse nuevamente, lleva el borde a los labios de Stiles. Stiles bebe lentamente y gotea un poco, pero se las arregla para beberse la mitad de la botella antes de volver a inquietarse. Cuando el omega aleja la cabeza, Derek deja el agua y ayuda a Stiles a subir hacia la cabecera. Se sorprende por el calor de la piel desnuda de Stiles. Está casi ardiendo, pero supone que eso es de esperar.

El agua ayuda a enfriarle un poco, Stiles mira a Derek con los ojos entrecerrados mientras comienza a quitarse la ropa. Hay un hambre en ellos con el que Derek se siente íntimamente familiar. Lo ha visto dirigido a él muchas, muchas veces a lo largo de su relación y, como siempre, le emociona saber que su compañero le encuentra tan atractivo.

Ya había esperado que Stiles estuviera casi impasible, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que en su necesidad de un nudo, pero claramente ese no es el caso.

Derek decide darle un pequeño show a su compañero mientras tiene su atención. Agarra el dobladillo de su Henley negro, se toma su tiempo para quitárselo y se imagina que, con cada nueva pieza de piel hirsuta que revela, los ojos de Stiles arden más y más. Cuando saca la cabeza del agujero de la cabeza y la prenda se desecha con la ropa de Stiles en el suelo, descubre que no estaba muy lejos: los iris de Stiles ahora brillan dorados y miran arriba y abajo del torso desnudo de Derek con gran aprecio .

Derek se pasa una mano por el pecho, con los dedos cruzando los pelos oscuros que cubren su pecho y bajan de su ombligo en una delgada línea debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Stiles rastrea sus movimientos, su respiración se vuelve más trabajosa y pre-semen se acumula en su estómago cuando Derek alcanza la hebilla de su cinturón.

Derek saca su cinturón y lo deja caer al suelo con un sonido de tintineo. Abre el botón de sus vaqueros, tira de la cremallera y empuja las solapas para que Stiles vea los rizos oscuros que se revelan. Eligió ir sin ropa interior esa mañana.

"Joder ..." Stiles gime, sus ojos se cierran por un momento antes de que recupere el control y siga observando.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Derek sonríe.

"Sí. Ahora date prisa". Stiles abre más sus piernas. "Te necesito tanto ..."

"Silencio. No pasará mucho tiempo."

Fiel a su palabra, Derek acelera las cosas. Empuja sus jeans por sus poderosos muslos, los patea y camina para pararse frente a Stiles. Los ojos del omega están fijos en la ingle de Derek, donde su largo y grueso pene sobresale recto y orgulloso del nido de rizos rebeldes en la base. Palpita al ritmo de su corazón. La cabeza está oculta en los pliegues de su prepucio y gotea pre-semen sobre la alfombra, más y más cada vez que Derek inhala el dulce aroma del calor de su compañero. Sus bolas peludas están llenas y pesadas entre sus piernas, listas para fecundar a su compañero.

El pensamiento le sobresaltó por un momento porque no habían hablado de tener cachorros tan temprano, pero Derek sabe que hay poco que pueda hacer al respecto ahora. Como Stiles había dicho, le necesita.

Después de ver que Stiles está satisfecho, Derek se une al omega en la cama y se arrodilla entre sus piernas. "Sólo me aseguraré de que estés listo para mí", dice en voz baja. Empuja una de las piernas de Stiles más hacia un lado y levanta la otra hacia arriba para que el pie de Stiles esté junto a su oreja y su agujero quede expuesto. Los ojos de Derek se vuelven rojos mientras mira hacia abajo al músculo fruncido.

Debido a que tienen una vida sexual muy, muy activa, Derek ha visto a Stiles en un estado de excitación muchas veces antes. Esto es otra cosa.

Stiles nunca ha estado tan mojado.

Desde el estado de su ropa interior, Derek ya sabía que este sería el caso, pero verlo justo delante es indescriptible. El pobre agujero de su compañero se aprieta repetidamente alrededor de la nada, desesperado por un nudo para taparlo bien y llenarlo hasta reventar con la semilla de su alfa. Con cada temblor, una nueva ola de lubricación se derrama, causando que se forme una mancha considerable en las sábanas que se extienden debajo de Stiles. Incluso sin tocarlo, Derek puede sentir la cantidad de calor que emana del orificio.

Incapaz de esperar más, se acerca entre las piernas de Stiles y desliza su dedo índice derecho sobre el lugar más íntimo del omega. Inmediatamente es como si el agujero de Stiles intentara atraparle. Le deja y Derek piensa que es como deslizar su dedo en mantequilla tibia. La espalda de Stiles se arquea e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el dedo de Derek empuja suavemente hacia adentro.

No puede esperar para reemplazarlo con su pene.

Con un movimiento practicado, dobla su dedo hacia arriba y roza la almohadilla contra el bulto de la próstata de Stiles. La reacción es instantánea y explosiva.

Stiles gime alto en su garganta y se tensa por todas partes cuando experimenta su primer orgasmo de la tarde. El primero de muchos, Derek está seguro. Pinta su propio torso con el semen, Derek no puede resistirse a inclinarse y lamer hacia arriba. Es salado y ligeramente amargo, pero delicioso. Da vueltas cada gota y las saborea a medida que bajan por su garganta, incluso cuando Stiles se mueve debajo de él y empuja su dedo hacia dentro, tratando de obtener más.

"Shh ... casi ahí," murmura Derek contra el pezón de Stiles.

Empuja su dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera un par de veces antes de agregar un segundo y hacer tijeras con los dedos. Gracias a su calor, Stiles se estira rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que Derek puede encajar perfectamente cuatro dedos en el interior. Lubricación continúa goteando alrededor de los dígitos, deslizándose hasta su muñeca y goteando sobre la colcha.

Una vez que considera que su compañero está listo, Derek retira los dedos y se los lleva a la boca. Como lo hizo con el semen de Stiles, lame el líquido claro y gime. Es dulce como la miel, pero en realidad no hay nada con lo que pueda compararlo y hacerle justicia. Es un sabor completamente único, completamente Stiles, del cual nunca puede obtener suficiente.

Cuando su mano está limpia de nuevo, Derek abre los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado y mira de nuevo a Stiles. El omega parece empeorar y Derek se siente culpable por hacerle esperar más de lo necesario. No más, decide.

"Está bien, vamos a cuidarte", le murmura a su compañero.

Agarra una almohada para colocar debajo de la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles, levantando su culo hasta el ángulo perfecto para ser follado. Derek empuja las piernas de Stiles hacia atrás con una mano y acaricia sus suaves cachetes con la otra, admirando su belleza, antes de que un sonido lastimero de Stiles lo espolee. Se arrastra sobre la forma de su compañero y se ajusta a sí mismo entre los muslos de Stiles, su dura longitud se desliza sobre las bolas de Stiles. Presiona un casto beso en la sudorosa sien de Stiles.

"¿Estás listo?" Pregunta, sólo para asegurarse.

El omega gime de nuevo. "Por favor ... duele". grazna.

Derek besa la cara de Stiles una vez más y mete la mano entre sus cuerpos para agarrarse a sí mismo. "Está bien, voy a empujar dentro ahora".

Con gran cuidado, Derek guía la punta de su pene a la entrada de Stiles, que le chupa dentro como lo hizo con sus dedos. Aunque está seguro de que Stiles podría manejar un empuje rápido, Derek entra en su compañero lentamente, pulgada por pulgada torturadora. Se siente tan increíble como anticipaba. Cada vez con Stiles se siente increíble, pero esto está en otro nivel. Debido al calor que recorre el cuerpo del omega, el interior es aún más cálido, incluso más húmedo.

Cuando Derek finalmente está completamente dentro de su compañero, sus pesadas bolas descansando sobre la parte superior del culo de Stiles, Derek deja ir toda su tensión. Presiona a su amado omega en el colchón con todo el peso de su cuerpo musculoso, dejando que Stiles se acostumbre a él y se sienta cómodo por su cercanía.

Las respiraciones del omega son inestables, sus manos agarran fuertemente las sábanas. Derek sabe que el fuego en sus entrañas debería apagarse ahora que está lleno, pero eso no es suficiente para apagarlo por completo. Derek espera hacer cualquier otra cosa hasta que su compañero se impacienta y le ruega que se mueva.

Está muy feliz de complacerle.

Se levanta de nuevo sobre sus brazos, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles y comienza a mover lentamente las caderas. La lubricación de Stiles hace que se deslice suavemente, incluso cuando su agujero se cierra a su alrededor, tratando de evitar que salga cada vez. Derek establece un ritmo fácil, empujando superficialmente al principio, observando la cara del omega para evaluar si le duele. La cara de Stiles está arrugada, pero Derek puede decir que es por placer, no por dolor y acelera sus movimientos.

Pronto, está moviendo sus caderas y follando a su compañero con fuerza, la lubricación de Stiles haciendo un sonido obsceno y de chapoteo. El fluido viscoso se esparce en todas partes. Se enmaraña en su vello púbico, gotea por sus bolas pesadas que golpean el culo de Stiles con cada empuje.

El acto primordial de fecundar a su compañero tiene al alfa en Derek aullando de satisfacción. Pronto se pierde en el acto, permitiendo que la mitad humana de él se retraiga en su mente para que el lobo pueda asumir el control. Se agacha sobre Stiles, sus antebrazos se meten debajo de los hombros de Stiles y entierra su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, mordisqueando la carne pálida y marcándole para que nadie sea capaz de cuestionar a quién pertenece. Cuando termina, el cuello de Stiles está como debe ser siempre, una constelación de moretones y marcas de mordeduras.

"¡Mío!" Derek gruñe entre sus colmillos.

"Tu-tuyo," viene la respuesta de Stiles, una respuesta automática.

Las manos del omega liberan su apretado agarre de las sábanas y se mueven para agarrar el cuerpo de Derek, acercándole de manera imposible hasta que no haya un milímetro de espacio entre ellos. Derek puede sentir el pene de Stiles atrapado entre ellos, frotándose contra los contornos de sus abdominales. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Stiles se tensa de nuevo, sus afiladas uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Derek y una repentina humedad se extendió entre ellos. Derek está presumido ante la idea de llevar a su pareja a la cima del placer de nuevo tan rápidamente.

Cuando Stiles ha bajado de su segundo orgasmo, quita las uñas de la espalda sudada de Derek y las mueve hacia el sur. Agarran los cachetes firmes y peludos de su culo y usa la poca fuerza que su calor le ha dejado para atraer a Derek, forzando ese grueso pene incluso más profundamente dentro de su codicioso agujero. "Por favor ..." Stiles jadea, mirando con ojos dorados a los rojos de Derek. "Te necesito ... necesito tu nudo".

Derek nunca puede negarle nada a su pareja, ni siquiera mientras está perdido con su lobo.

Ya puede sentir el bulbo en la base de su pene expandiéndose rápidamente. Pronto les bloqueará juntos para que todo el semen que bombee dentro de Stiles quede atrapado allí, para preñarle. La idea de llenar a Stiles con sus cachorros, de ver el vientre de Stiles grande e hinchado, es lo que le hace correrse. Con un empuje final, Derek se hunde lo más profundo que puede, empujando su enorme nudo más allá de la resistencia del estrecho agujero de Stiles. Stiles lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y libera un fuerte sonido ahogado, pero Derek está demasiado lejos para preocuparse por si es de placer o dolor.

Cuando les ha atado firmemente, Derek saca sus colmillos y los hunde en el hombro de su omega, reabriendo la mordedura de apareamiento que había puesto allí hace años. La sangre llena su boca y la traga cuando se corre, su pene sacando chorros de semen y sus caderas se mueven en círculos. Derek se queda allí por largos minutos, montando su largo orgasmo, con los ojos medio cerrados en la felicidad. Finalmente, se reduce y se detiene por completo con un último chorro de semen, momento en el que la neblina animal desaparece de la mente de Derek y vuelve en sí.

Después de extraer sus dientes del hombro de Stiles y de darle un mordisco final a la mordida para calmarle, Derek les reorganiza para estar sentado con su compañero en su regazo. Stiles se derrumba tembloroso contra él, la intensidad de estar unido de esta manera en medio de su calor hace que su cuerpo se agite. Derek recorre sus manos arriba y abajo de la espalda del omega para consolarle y entierra su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, aspirando el olor de su amor.

Sus aromas siempre están entrelazados hoy en día, pero solo hay algo más ... cuando están así.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek murmura cuando Stiles se mueve, su calor saciado por el momento. Cuando Stiles asiente bruscamente, Derek sonríe contento. "Descansa. Creo que vamos a necesitarlo".

........................................................................................................................

Tarda una semana para que el calor de Stiles termine, una semana entera de sexo casi sin parar.

No es que ninguno de los dos se quejara. Varias veces al día, Derek atrapaba a Stiles con su nudo y luego, cuando se deshinchaba, lamía el exceso de semen que se deslizaba de su agujero suelto y descuidado. En los breves descansos que tuvieron entre rondas, se ducharon rápidamente para limpiar el sudor de sus cuerpos sobreexcitados antes de comer, rehidratarse y volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Cuando Derek se despierta a mitad del día en lo que debería ser el día 8 del calor de Stiles, es para encontrar a Stiles durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Mira el reloj y se sorprende al ver que han pasado varias horas desde que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Normalmente, no pasará más de una hora antes de que el renovado aroma del calor de Stiles le despierte y vuelvan a tener sexo. Que se le haya permitido dormir por mucho más tiempo le lleva a sospechar que el calor de Stiles ha acabado. Para asegurarse, pasa el dorso de su mano sobre la piel pálida del omega, comprobando la temperatura. Ya no está caliente al tacto, lo que confirma las sospechas de Derek.

Una parte de él está contenta porque está honestamente agotado, pero otra parte está decepcionada. Había disfrutado de la constante cercanía, envuelto alrededor y dentro del otro 24/7.

Con un suspiro, Derek alcanza su teléfono en su mesita de noche y, una vez que está encendido, le envía un mensaje de texto al padre de Stiles para hacerle saber que el calor de Stiles ha terminado. Tiene un montón de mensajes no leídos de su madre y Laura, todos preguntando dónde ha estado, pero por ahora los ignora. Tarea realizada, Derek deja a su compañero para seguir durmiendo y se da una ducha rápida para refrescarse.

Ahora que el flujo casi constante de tener sexo, reclamar, preñar ha acabado, Derek siente las preocupaciones que había tenido al principio regresar. Si Stiles termina embarazado, lo cual es muy probable, no sabe qué hacer al respecto, ya sea que estén listos para ser padres. Stiles todavía está en la universidad, después de todo, apenas tiene unos veinte años. Mientras envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura, decide hablar con Stiles sobre sus preocupaciones cuando se despierta.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Derek se viste con un Henley morado y un pantalón de chándal y luego mira la cama. Se sorprende al ver que Stiles le mira con los ojos entornados. "Oye", dice suavemente, sentándose al lado del omega y pasándole los dedos por el pelo. "¿Estás bien?"

Stiles asiente. "Sí," gruñe. "¿Ha terminado?"

"Sí, lo ha hecho."

"Eso significa que tengo que volver a la vida normal ahora, ¿verdad?" Stiles hace pucheros. "Genial..."

"Me temo que sí", se ríe Derek. "Por muy bien que suene, realmente no podemos convertirnos en ermitaños y pasar todo el día teniendo relaciones sexuales todos los días".

"Maldita sea."

Derek permite que la sonrisa en su rostro se convierta en algo más serio a medida que avanza la conversación. "De todos modos, hay algo que debemos discutir ahora que los dos estamos pensando con claridad".

Stiles se levanta sobre su codo. "¿Oh?"

"Tu calor ... pasó tan repentinamente que realmente no tuvimos tiempo de usar ningún otro método anticonceptivo que no sea tu supresor, que claramente ya no funciona", señala Derek, agarrando nerviosamente la ropa de cama. "¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?"

"¿No lo hicimos?" Stiles frunce el ceño, pensando. Sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando se da cuenta de que Derek tiene razón y mira su estómago plano. "¡Oh, mierda, no lo hicimos!"

"Tenemos opciones", dice Derek en voz baja, mirando fijamente el estómago de Stiles. Trata de no imaginar cómo se vería redondeado con sus cachorros y fracasa miserablemente. "Podrías tomar una píldora del día siguiente o algo así o podríamos esperar un poco y luego ..." Las palabras se sienten increíblemente mal decirlas, pero las obliga a salir. "Podríamos ocuparnos de ello más tarde si necesitas más tiempo para reflexionar".

Stiles permanece en silencio durante mucho tiempo, tanto que Derek se pone inquieto. Se pregunta qué está pensando su precioso omega, pero se abstiene de preguntar. Esta es la decisión de Stiles y solo la decisión de Stiles y se ha entrometido lo suficiente.

Finalmente, Stiles vuelve a mirar hacia arriba. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Derek traga alrededor del nudo en su garganta y sacude la cabeza. "Esto no es sobre lo que quiero".

Stiles levanta una ceja incrédula. "¿Entonces este no es tu hijo que seguramente está creciendo dentro de mí ahora?"

"Es tu cuerpo, Stiles".

"Sí, yo soy el que tendrá que pasar por todo, así que esto depende en última instancia de mí, pero aún así mereces tener alguna opinión aquí", dice el omega, alcanzando la mano de Derek. La coloca sobre su estómago y la mantiene allí con sus dedos, sus ojos nunca abandonan los de Derek. "¿Me estás diciendo que si fuera a la farmacia en este momento o a planificación parental en un par de meses no tendrías ningún problema? ¿Me estás diciendo que eso no te haría daño ni te destruiría por dentro? Porque si lo estas diciendo, no te creo ".

"Eso no importa ..." susurra Derek, incluso mientras su cerebro protesta.

"Dime," Stiles insiste. "Dime que quieres."

"YO-"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo— lo quiero, ¿de acuerdo?" Derek suspira. Rompe el contacto visual, avergonzado. "Lo quiero."

Stiles permanece en silencio por un momento, pero luego usa su otra mano para ahuecar la mejilla barbuda del alfa y gira su cara hacia la suya. Derek se resiste al principio, pero luego cede, sintiéndose alarmado cuando se encuentra con los ojos húmedos. "Lo siento", dice Derek rápidamente, pensando que ha dicho algo incorrecto y molestó a su compañero.

"No, no te disculpes," Stiles sacude la cabeza, sollozando. Sonríe ampliamente. "No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte. Son lágrimas de felicidad. También lo quiero".

Derek se congela, su confusión se convierte en esperanza. "¿L-lo haces?"

Stiles asiente. "Sí. Va a ser difícil. Quiero decir, tengo la escuela a tiempo completo y tienes un trabajo a tiempo completo y apenas sé nada sobre ser padre, pero nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera. Nada me haría más feliz que llevar a tu hijo, Derek ".

"¿Esto es ... estamos realmente haciendo esto?" Derek pregunta, su voz quebrada.

"Lo estamos, Der," sonríe Stiles, besándole antes de abrazarle con fiereza. "¡Vamos a ser padres! Bueno, tal vez. Espero que lo seamos. Si no es así, podemos intentarlo de nuevo la próxima vez, ¿verdad?"

"Te amo", susurra Derek en el cuello de Stiles.

"También te amo, Sourwolf. Dios, mi padre se va a volver loco", Stiles ríe.

Derek se tensa un poco, los nervios aumentan. "Sí ..."

"Está bien, te protegeré".

Derek resopla. Se echa hacia atrás y apoya sus frentes juntas. "Gracias."

"Sabes que estará a bordo cuando supere el shock inicial. Le encantará ser abuelo".

"Nuestro bebé va a ser mimado, ¿no sera un ella?" Derek suspira.

Stiles sonríe, divertido. "¿Ella, eh?"

"O él. Amaré a nuestro cachorro de cualquier manera, pero sí, quiero una niña".

"Está bien. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, ella seguro como la mierda va a ser mayormente mimada".

"Genial."

"¿Cuanto tiempo hasta que lo sepamos con seguridad? Es demasiado pronto para hacer una prueba ahora, ¿verdad?"

"No tiene sentido. Podré olerlo".

Stiles parpadea, sorprendido. "¿De Verdad?"

Derek sacude la cabeza con cariñosa exasperación. "¿No prestaste atención en la clase de biología?"

El omega se ruboriza. "Algunas veces..."

"Bueno, estar embarazado cambia tu olor. En unos pocos días", dice Derek, pasando su mano sobre el estómago desnudo de Stiles, "lo sabremos".

Stiles sonríe dulcemente. "Es mucho más pronto de lo que pensé, pero realmente espero que lo esté".

"Yo también."

........................................................................................................................

Tres días después, descubren que lo está.


End file.
